1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless information communication method and its device, and more particularly, is applicable to such as an acoustic receiving device for receiving music data via wireless circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, peoples frequently listen to musics and other information on the move. For example, a compact radio equipment and a headphone stereo device equipped with a cassette tape, a mini disc or a compact disc have come into widespread use in recent years and the users can listen to the radio broadcasting or music in the commuter train carrying these equipments with them. Also, it is being widely practiced that the user listens to radio broadcasting using the car radio equipment while he is driving the car, or he listens to music by playing back the music recorded on the recording medium such as cassette tape, mini disc or compact disc, using the car audio device.
However, in the conventional information acquisition method on the move, its usability is not sufficient for the user. For example, in the case of radio broadcasting, since this is the broadcasting for the general public, it cannot reflect the personal taste of information and music, and this causes the inconvenience since the user has to listen to the talk or music that he does not want to hear. Moreover, in the method to reproduce the music from the recording medium, the personal taste can be reflected to the contents listening, such as music, however, it is necessary to purchase or edit the recording medium, and it causes problems because it becomes necessary to have more time, expense and the storage place, and if the recording medium is produced or purchased, it becomes obsolete or the user gets tired of hearing the same music repeatedly.
As a method to solve such problems, a method for offering information and music service using the wireless telephone such as PHS (personal handy-phone system, that is simplified portable telephone system) has been proposed in the Japanese Patent Application No. 207433/1996, and according to this method, weak points described above can be completely solved and the information offering service reflecting personal tastes can be realized without the recording medium.
However, the wireless telephone circuit of PES has the reproduction frequency band narrower than the music reproduction method using the recording medium such as ordinary compact disc and mini disc, and furthermore, its communication conditions are not necessarily satisfactory. Accordingly, the music offering method using the wireless telephone circuit has inferior sound quality as compared with the method by the reproduction from the recording medium and the high speed transmission rate cannot be obtained steadily due to various disturbances such as fading. The Japanese Patent Application No. 207433/1996 has dealt with this point by switching the frequency characteristics or switching the signal output system from stereo to monophonic. However, this only changes the sound quality and the contents of service, and it is still insufficient in operability from the user's point of view.